


Day 8: Hate Sex

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [8]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: What if Nick and Troy fucked instead of fought when Nick had Troy pinned in the desert with a gun to his head? (Set in s03e03)





	Day 8: Hate Sex

“YOU ARE NOT A SCIENTIST!” Nick said, voice loud and clear from his position straddling Troy’s lap. He had the gun to Troy’s head, and a look in his eyes saying he wasn’t ready to shoot.

Troy grinned up at him, one hand knocking the gun aside and the other grabbing the younger man by his shirt collar to pull him down. Nick went with a startled sound, the only thing keeping him from smashing his skull into Troy’s being the arm between them that Troy was using to keep him up as he brought their lips together in a sudden, rough kiss.

Nick gasped, tried to reel back, but found Troy following him pushing up and licking his way into Nicks mouth. It made Nick dizzy, especially when he suddenly felt them spinning. The next thing he knew he was on his back, Troy laying on top of him, the lines of a hard cock pressing against his hip as Troy continued to ravage his mouth.

Growling, partially in frustration and partially because this was kind of hot, Nick bit Troy’s tongue, making the older man yelp and pull back, just enough that their faces were mere inches apart.

“What the hell!” Nick shouted, shoving Troy’s shoulders, which did little to make him move. Not that he tried hard. He kind of liked the way Troy felt on top of him.

“Come on, Nicky. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You want this just as much as I do.” Troy said with a grin, leaning in to whisper in Nick’s ear. “Got a bottle of lube in my pocket, I’ll let you top.” He offered with a roll of his hips that made Nick let out an involuntary groan.

Nick looked up into those absolutely mad blue eyes as Troy pulled back to grin at him, contemplating his options. It only took another roll of Troy’s hips for him to decide ‘fuck it’ and go along. He reached up, grabbing Troy by the back of the head and pulling him down into an open mouthed, sloppy kiss. His own hips starting to move now.

Troy went along easily, rolling his hips again and groaning into the other mans mouth as he felt him starting to grow hard from their joint movements. It sent a thrill up his spine, knowing he got the other, who clearly hated him, to give in and agree to fuck him with such little convincing.

A moment later they were rolling again, Nick landing on top of Troy and smirking down at him as he broke the kiss. “You, are insane.” he said before starting to rip open the buttons of Troy’s shirt.

Chuckling, Troy said nothing and reached up to push Nick’s own shirt up. Grinning at the way Nick slapped his hands away before moving to pull it off himself. While Nick was busy, Troy reached for the button of his jeans, popping it open before pulling down his fly and starting to pull the articles down Nick’s hips.

“You have no chill. Wait a second!” Nick barked, smacking Troy’s hands away again before standing and pushing his pants down himself. “Move it, you can strip yourself.” He added as he kicked his boots off.

Troy did as he was told, grabbing the lube from his pocket before kicking off his own boots and making quick work of his own pants and boxers. When he looked up, Nick was naked, stroking his cock slowly as he watched Troy struggle to catch up. “How do you want me?” he asked.

Nick groaned and held his hand out, waiting for Troy to hand over the lube. “Hands and knees.” He ordered, grinning at how quickly Troy handed over the bottle and moved to do what he was told. “You really want this?” Nick commented, kneeling behind Troy and uncapping the bottle. “You know I want you dead, and you want me to fuck you anyway?”

“Hate sex is the best sex.” Troy said simply. “And like I said, I know you want it too. The way you look at me.” Troy added before his train of thought was cut off by the feel of two lubed slicked fingers pushing into him without preamble. He gasped, trying to will himself to relax against the feeling of Nick’s fingers moving in and out of him.

Nick reached out with his free hand, grabbing Troy’s head by his hair and yanking it back so the older man had to look at Nick over his shoulder. “You talk too much.” he said before shoving Troy’s head back down.

Troy wanted to laugh at that, but found himself moaning instead as Nick’s fingers stroked over his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting down his spine and straight to his cock.

Nick didn’t take long opening Troy up, scissoring his fingers a few times and just getting a third digit in before pulling them out, much to Troy’s annoyance as it was just getting good, slicking himself up and moving to line himself up behind Troy.  

The moan that left Troy as Nick pushed into him was down-right filthy. Nick almost laughed at how easy it was to make the other man moan. He leaned forward, face close to Troy’s ear as he pulled his hips back. “Careful, Troy. If you’re too loud the others might hear you and come looking.” he said before thrusting into him, hard.

Troy gasped, them bit his lip in attempt to silence himself. The last thing he needed was one of his men hearing him moaning and come running in to ruin everything. He had a reputation. Being found as he’s being fucked by the guy that had a gun to his head at the gate just days before would not go over well.

He let himself drop to his elbows, bracing himself on one arm and reaching back to stroke his neglected cock with the other as Nick set a rough pace. It was good, way better than he’d expected honestly. Nick was scrawny, but he was hung and knew how to use it. Maybe Nick would be up for doing this again sometime? Masturbation gets boring and he doubted Nick’s little girlfriend would be up to having sex anytime soon.

He stopped the line of thought there, choosing to focus on the feel of Nick moving inside of him.  

The change of angle in Troy’s hips made him tighten about around Nick’s cock and Nick groaned at the feel. Troy was tight, hot, and the way he was rocking back to meet Nick’s thrust just felt so damn good. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially with the way Troy was starting to clench around him with every thrust.

Nick came first, groaning and grinding his hips against Troy’s ass as he worked through it. Troy didn’t take much longer, hand moving quickly over his cock as he felt Nick’s cock pulsing inside him. He came with a low moan, nearly collapsing to the group, but Nick was still holding his hips up.

“I think we can be friends now.” Troy said with a weak chuckle. He looked back over his shoulder at Nick, who was breathing heavy and looking a bit wrung out.

“I think we can be frenemies.” Nick countered before finally pulling out of Troy and flopping back to sit on the ground behind him.

Snorting Troy nodded his agreement before reaching out to grab his underwear from his discarded clothes. He used them to clean himself off before tossing them aside and starting to get dressed. “Come on, still time to bag a boar before we have to head back to the ranch.”

“You’re serious?” Nick asked, still sitting naked in the dirt while Troy cinched his belt closed.

“Hell yeah, I’m serious. They really do go after the crops. And I kinda like the sounds of roasting one up for dinner tomorrow night.”

Nick rolled his eyes before moving to follow Troy’s lead. He still hated the guy, but he could work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
